Dude, where is our groundbridge?
by Pain e Panic
Summary: When the Bridge was closed Bee turned to the operator and just froze. "Guys", he called at his companions "anyone brush up on the 'procedures for the alternative universes and alternative timelines?"
1. Chapter 1

dude where is our groundbridge?

Ratchet received the signal from Bumblebee and opened the ground bridge.

Of the three mech that jump through it he could recognize only the scout, but his paint job had too black on it. He stared at the trio, untill Bee, who had is cannons aiming at the ground bridge and energon streaming on his chest plates, yelled "Arcee, close the bridge!"

Bumblebee. A Black Bumblebee. A Black, speaking (or yelling) Bumblebee. That should be a Monday, yeah, it was a Monday for sure, Primus knows if Ratchet hate Mondays.

* * *

><p>With the Bridge close Bee turned to the operator and just froze. "Guys", he called at his companion "anyone brush up on the procedures for the alternative universes and alternative timelines?"<p>

* * *

><p>Bulkhead stared at the new comers. He couldn't decide if he was more concerned about the one that looks like Bee, the one that looks like the deception doctor or the third one, with that strange yellow optics.<p>

* * *

><p>Optimus Prime was a leader, and that means he wasn't allow to show how destabilizing all this experience was for him. He was also concerned for his own scout, they cannot establish a with him and Optimus didn't like it.<p>

* * *

><p>Miko had spent a lot of time trying to immagine how Bee can sound with his real voice, since that time when Bulkhead had told her how good it used to be at singing. Now she just wanna keep this black version of the bot, to have him as singer in her band.<p>

* * *

><p>Arcee didn't want know anything about the strange assemble of mechs that jump through the ground bridge. She wasn't curious and she wasn't feel for some random mechs, even if one of them looks like her little brother. She wasn't curious at all, at least until the moment Smokescreen entered in the and the three mech points their gun at him, scared as much as they could be if Megatron himself just entered. Ok, so, now they got her attention.<p>

* * *

><p>Bee, the Black Bee, the one who can speak, tried to be the rational on, and made his comrades drop their weapons<p>

* * *

><p>KnockOut trust BumbleeBee with his own spark, but he couldn't avoid to riot "We can kill him now and save New Cybertron from the war. Come on, Bee, we have to kill Velum Prime"<p>

* * *

><p>Now they had Arcee's attention for sure.<p>

* * *

><p>Actually they got Smokescreen's attention when the aimed him with they cannons, but now he was also really curious.<p>

* * *

><p>Bee vented deply, off-lined his optics for a moment, but after that he answer: "KO, did you ever watch any movie on the time travel or on the multiverse? you cannot change anything, you cannot touch anything, or you can end up to be yourself grampa"<p>

* * *

><p>Raf laugh at that, recognizing the Futurama quote. Seemed to him that, did't matter which version of his guardian he meet, he cannot prevent himself from love them.<p>

* * *

><p>Jake remember Arcee told him something about the Saturday morning cartoons and Bee that watch at them, and in complicity grin at Raf.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Oh, yeah, I'm back!<em>

_short as usual, but I like to think that I'm compensating that with the frequencies of the updates._

_In Italy we said "altro giro, altra corsa" that means litterally : another round another race and "Indicates ironically an almost obsessive repetition of a certain useless action, especially if this pointlessness is clear after a first unsuccessful process. Comes from the expression used by carousel-men at a carnival." (thank you, wiki)_

_So Altro giro, altra corsa, I try to write with a different style, let me know if this is better of the skipping tenses.._

_Last note: Velum in latin is more "veil" than "screen", but "tegumentum prime" was to weird_

_Last last note: I don't own Transformers: Prime, and neither Futurama._

_I just do that to try to improve my writed English skills._


	2. Chapter 2

Predaking wasn't the brightest mech of the bunch, but he understood enough to know better than step in between his two companions. He tried once, and got his royal ass royally kicked, thank you very much.

* * *

><p>Predaking wasn't the brightest mech of the bunch,and when he understood he knew more than the other mechs and humans in the , he couldn't resist to tell them all the story<p>

* * *

><p>Definitely Predaking wasn't the brightest mech of the bunch, and as often happen when the the lights are on but nobodys home or when the stairs don't go all the way to the attic or whatever form do you prefer, as often happen, we were saing, he completely miss the point of Bee-KO conflict and simply sticked his foot in his mouth and started to spill everything<p>

* * *

><p>In Miko opinion, if Bee was Google Chrome, the yellow optics' mech was Internet Explorer.<p>

* * *

><p>Apparently even Internet Explorer can give you the answers, if you wait enough time.<p>

* * *

><p>So, long story short, the war was over, and Optimus Prime was, how we can say, like recharging, only more permanent… like in: he caught a bad case of death. So they had a brand new Prime. Velum Prime, previous know as Smokescreen. Said Prime went mad, some bot cannot take the stress very well, and started to exterminate everybot who wasn't Autobot.<p>

* * *

><p>Apparently bots like ex deceptions or resuscitated predacons did't take very well the extermination plan.<p>

* * *

><p>Apparently neither some Autobot.<p>

* * *

><p>So now, in their future or their universe, they had two mechs, that used to be friends and now rules the two faction of the new war.<p>

* * *

><p>"If Smokescreen is the new Prime," Miko asked concerned, "Bumblebee is the new Megatron?"<p>

* * *

><p>Predaking just stared at her.<p>

* * *

><p>Predaking now was staring at Bumblebee<p>

* * *

><p>Predaking just scratched his head and shrugged.<p>

* * *

><p>"I promised Bee I will kill him if he start to use the Dark Energon" Knock Out pointed out pointlessly (alliterations: LOL)<p>

* * *

><p>"You are not helping" Bee answered.<p>

* * *

><p>He just sighed and started to explain: "we are founding a new colony, New Cybertron, where the affiliation doesn't count. We haven't a single command, but the three of us are the committee how deliberate on everything."<p>

* * *

><p>Knockout decided to be useful and continues the explanation: "our only problem is the energon. We were developing the syntetic one to be free from Iacon City, but since Prime made Ratchet, let's said, pushing up daisies, we got some sort of delay on our progress."<p>

* * *

><p>"Ok, that maybe answer to some question, but actually we just got a trillion of new questions now!" Miko burst out, not able to restrain herself.<p>

* * *

><p>And even if she did, Bulkhead was ready to said the same thing.<p>

* * *

><p>Scratch that, everyone was ready to said the same!<p>

* * *

><p>not Optimus, of course, Prime's doesn't burst out, or lose it or whatever.<p>

* * *

><p>And his processor was still trying to process the "bad case of death" thingy<p>

* * *

><p>Poor Optimus.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Usually when Optimus was upset, Ratchet was there to help him. But not this time.

* * *

><p>Ratchet couldn't understand if he was more scared by the idea that His Prime kill him, or by the possibility that the newbie did that.<p>

* * *

><p>Ratchet was fit to be tied, and losing his cool he throwed two wrench to Optimus and the wannabe Prime.<p>

* * *

><p>Usually when Optimus was upset, Ratchet was there to help him. Even this time.<p>

* * *

><p>Ratchet was well known for his peculiar way to comfort bots. And for his hot temper, but who cares of that?<p>

* * *

><p>So, Optimus Prime was convinced by a flying wrench to come back on ground.<p>

* * *

><p>So, Optimus Prime was convinced to come back on ground by a flying wrench and by the Raf surprised exclamation "Bee you are bleeding".<p>

* * *

><p>"Raf, we cannot bleeding, we haven't blood but energon" Bee said patiently …<p>

* * *

><p>"Whatever it is, you are making a mess on the ground" Miko pointed out.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ops…" Bee watched himself, and for the first time noticed the energon on his chest plates belonging to his enemies. He also noticed his own energon flowing between his legs.<p>

* * *

><p>"Knockout? I'm not feeling too well…"<p>

* * *

><p>Knockout was one of the faster mech around, and he was ready to catch Bee when he faint. "Frag"<p>

* * *

><p>Predaking wasn't the brightest mech of the bunch, so when he saw his comrade fall, just decides they were under attach and try to kill everyone in the room.<p>

* * *

><p>When Bee woke up, it was just in time. He jumped and hugged the long neck of Predaking alt form, calming him down.<p>

* * *

><p>When Bee woke up, KO was so glad that almost forgot to visit Bee.<p>

* * *

><p>When Knockout almost forgot his medical duties, Ratchet remind him how to behave, and Knockout got a bump for the trouble.<p>

* * *

><p>When KO was anyway to slow after the lesson, Ratchet just grabed Bee's arm and drive the young bot on a berth in the medbay and stated to scan him.<p>

* * *

><p>Ratchet scanned the blackened yellow bot three time before decide that no, that "thing" wasn't an error.<p>

* * *

><p>"in case you're wandering, your scanner is ok" Knockout said "And, always in case you're wandering, the father is Optimus"<p>

* * *

><p>If Optimus hasn't been shocked enough by the "like recharging, only more permanent" thingy, that was for sure the straw that broke the cybercamel's back<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

"in case you're wandering, your scanner is ok" Knockout said "And, always in case you're wandering, the father is Optimus"

* * *

><p>Bumblebee sighed "doesn't matter now, I'm loosing it, aren't I?"<p>

* * *

><p>Apparently inter dimensional travel shall be avoid in pregnancy<p>

* * *

><p>Apparently neither Ratchet nor Knockout give a shit about that.<p>

* * *

><p>They was going to do everything to save the sparkling.<p>

* * *

><p>They managed to stabilized the Carrier and the unborn, and to help the Sire to deal with all that...<p>

* * *

><p>But the main problem was always there, and now more than before Optimus wanted his little scout back.<p>

* * *

><p>The little black scout on the berth looked at Optimus, and the older mech knew that he was thinking the same.<p>

* * *

><p>Optimus' spark cringed for the black scout: he had no possibility to meet again his own sparkmate and sire of his unborn child, and they both knew it.<p>

* * *

><p>Maybe Predaking wasn't the brightest mech of the bunch, but he had spark, so he pushed Optimus toward Bee's berth. "I know he isn't your mate, but he needs you this night... imagine if he was your Bee, you don't want someone to take care of him?"<p>

* * *

><p>Predaking ability with complex phase needed to be improved, but the message was there, and Optimus couldn't find any good reason to leave the scout suffering alone...<p>

* * *

><p>Hours later, meanwhile Bee was sleeping on Optimus' chest plate, and Predaking and Knockout were commenting how relaxed and how young Bee looked in Optimus arms, a cry broke the tranquillity of the base: "I found our Bee!"<p>

"Raf?"

"He just sent me a text!"


	5. Chapter 5

They managed to establish a video call with him. When they saw him, online and fine even if a little beated up, they got relax a little bit. Ratchet would like to start a mental list of reparations he had to perform on the youngling, but in this moment all that they need was bring him at home.

* * *

><p><em>Hi guys, good to see you all!/_ was Bumblebee first happy chirp.

_/everyone is fine there, right?/_. Raf couldn't resist to smile to his guardian: he was trapped in another universe, alone, and his first concern was for his friends. _For his family_, he correct himself.

* * *

><p>Optimus observed his young yellow scout from his position on the berth of the black Bee. HIs little scout seemed be fine. But when their optics met, Optimus' spark shrinked as he saw the yellow bot optics filled of surprise and betrayal. Optimus' processor told him that the scout was going to understand, one day, but by now it hurts.<p>

* * *

><p>That wasn't the first time that Bee was alone, separate from his family and in an hostile environment.<p>

Not the first time at all. Even more, that was pretty much in his job description.

But every time he had gone for scouting before, he had been sure his family was waiting for him. This time it seemed they replaced him, and the New Bee got all the attention of Prime, Bee first and only big crush. Frag.

* * *

><p>From a consultation between Ratchet, Raf (from this side) and Soundwave and Shockwave (on the other), and from the data analysis, they hypothesized than a solar flare, in conjunction with the activation of two ground bridge on two parallels dimension provoke a cross-switch of the ground bridge destination.<p>

* * *

><p>The formulation of this hypothesis took half of a day, made it understandable for the rest of the crew required way more.<p>

* * *

><p>"If we can predict another solar flare we can switch them back, right?"<p>

"Is not so simple Arcee. For once, we need the same intensity of the previous flare, and furthermore we cannot allow to the Black Bee to go through another ground bridge in his conditions."

* * *

><p>"we can at least bring our Bee back?"<p>

"no Bulkhead, we are not sure if the two of them can stay in the same place at the same moment"

"frag"

* * *

><p>Optimus' spark almost broke when he gave the command: "Black Bee will stay here till the sparkling will born in a month. The yellow Bumblebee will stay in the other dimension. I trust you, my scout, and I know you will be fine."<p>

* * *

><p>His Prime was leaving him behind for another mech. He couldn't find in himself the hate the other scout, or his beloved Leader, but, mech, if it hurts!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

That month for Optimus ran so fast that he barely noticed it. The only thing that matters was the black and yellow bot that spent the whole month in his arms.

* * *

><p>That month for Raf ran so slow that he felt himself growing old just to think about it.<p>

He liked the bots from the other universe (and they come from another universe, how cool is it?) but he miss his Bee, and he was scared for him since they have lost the communication just after the first contact, the solar flares too intense to maintain the link.

* * *

><p>That month for Black Bee was so perfect he could cry to think about it (stupid pregnancy), but he felt guilty. He enjoyed being in Optimus arms, but he wasn't HIS Optimus...<p>

* * *

><p>Predaking was quite upset: his Bumblebee was crying and Optimus seems too distressed to comfort him. If he had the little bot in his arms, he wouldn't have let him cry.<p>

* * *

><p>When Optimus kissed Black Bee, he didn't expect the little bot to cry. He wasn't sure how to help him, and the disappointed look Predaking was giving him didn't help...<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but you are not my Optimus, and you... You are in love with your Bee, aren't you?"<p>

Optimus sighed "you are right, I'm sorry Bumblebee"

"It's ok, I ... ARGHh"

"Bee?"

"The sparkling... Ah ... It's time..."

"RATCHET!"

* * *

><p>Predaking's reaction to the first yell of pain of Bee was to attack Optimus. As soon as the docbot took the youngling to the medbay, he jumped on Optimus. "You make him cry for the last time, Prime! You don't deserve his loyalty, his dedication! You allow Decepticons to torture and mutilate him, and you didn't recognise him as a warrior, and after all the sacrifice he'd sustained you prefer that psychopath of Smokescreen to him as Prime, and when your spark was fading he save it and put it in his spark chamber to allow you to reborn, he combats to give to the new you a peaceful world where to born and in exchange he get only pain and tears!"<p>

"It wasn't me..."

"No, but you just do the same with your scout!"


	7. Chapter 7

"It wasn't me..."  
>"No, but you just do the same with your scout!"<p>

* * *

><p>Predaking was ready for a physical match, but seemed they ended up to a yelling competition. Seemed also Predaking won.<p>

* * *

><p>Speechless, they just stared each other and waited news from Ratchet.<p>

* * *

><p>Actually was Knockout the one who brought them the news "Bee is fine and the sparkling is healthy, thanks also to the time spent with his Sire, for sure."<p>

* * *

><p>Predaking won the yelling fight, but seems he couldn't win this competition. Not here at least...<br>"Establish the connection to our world, we are leaving." Predaking wasn't the brightest mech of the bunch, but he was learning...

* * *

><p>Raf didn't like too much Predaking, but now, after his "Establish the connection to our world, we are leaving.", Raf likes him way more.<p>

* * *

><p>Raf spent the last month working on a way to get back is best friend, and now he could test his progress..<p>

* * *

><p>A week later, even if the with the other world was weak, no video at all, they managed to open the interworld bridge and sent back the three mech and the sparkling.<p>

* * *

><p>They didn't expect the status of the other Bumblebee, their Bumblebee, when he steped from the bridge, the scars and the older optics. "Why it's take so long?"<p>

"Bee, it was just 37 days"  
>"On this side, maybe, there was 37 years for me."<p>

-  
>thank you for follow, sorry to cut it short. probably I will write a sequel about Bee deals with his experience..<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, I start the sequel, is called "Coming back home", you can find it here on and on AO3.

thank you for follows!


End file.
